


Marina one shots

by svu_jj



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, sexy girlfriends ruling station 19 a thread, when carina calls maya bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svu_jj/pseuds/svu_jj
Summary: oneshots of carina and maya. requests are open! enjoy
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	1. a fever

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enjoy this and as always, if you have a prompt, go ahead and ask!

Maya had been working non-stop the past few weeks, their shift filled with call after call, leaving no time for good sleep. She slept a little bit off shift but for the most part, pretended she was fine to see Carina. 

Fast forward to today. She had gotten off shift an hour ago and was already starting to feel the fever. She was shaking while sweating at the same time. “Embrace the pain,” she thought walking into the apartment they shared. 

“Ciao?” Maya heard about twenty minutes after she arrived. She felt so sick she thought she might be hallucinating until she felt the warm body next to her. “Bella?..Maya, what's wrong?” 

“Sorry. I um...I actually don’t feel well right now, I know we were supposed to have dinner I’m so sorry.” Maya sobbed. 

“Hey hey, Maya, I’m not mad.” Carina was a little shocked at the sudden outburst but kneeled on the floor in front of her girlfriend. “Bella listen to me. Focus on me, deep breaths. You are with me. You are not with your Papa. Now, talk to me.” She encouraged gently. 

“I haven’t been sleeping. At least not very well when I get a chance to. My stomach is rolling and my head feels like someone is punching it right now.” 

“Okay.” She went silent for a moment before taking her girlfriend's head in her hands. Carina kissed Maya's head softly and then pulled away. “You have a fever. A high one too, from what I can feel. I’m going to get you a blanket and some water, go change into your pajamas.” 

Maya sniffled and with Carina's help, she got off the couch to go change her clothes. When she finished, she saw Carina sitting on the bed against the headboard. This was Maya’s favourite position as she always loved to lay on Carina.

“Come Bella.” 

Maya smiled and crawled into bed laying with her head on her girlfriend's chest. “Do you want anything to help the fever, Maya?” 

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Just need to sleep.” 

“Sleep then. I’ll be here.” Carina soothed knowing better than to push. Instead, she pressed a kiss to Maya’s hair. “Talk to me?” 

“Si. What would you like me to tell you about?” 

“Anything in Italian.” She yawned. Carina beamed, loving how much her girlfriend loved when she spoke Italian. Clearing her throat, and turning the light out, she began to speak softly to Maya. 

“Tu sei la ragazza più Bella. Sono così fortunato ad averti e mi dispiace tanto che tu non ti senta bene.” (You are the most beautiful girl. I'm so lucky to have you and I'm so sorry you don't feel well). As soon as she finished her last sentence, she heard soft rasps of breath. It meant Maya was finally asleep.

About an hour later, Carina noticed that Maya was mumbling in her sleep. She couldn’t make all of it out but the words that broke her heart were “no dad!” and “I'm so sorry please don’t hurt me.” that’s when she couldn’t take it anymore. “Maya...Bambina wake up.” 

Suddenly Maya sat up breathing heavily. “Shh, you’re okay.” Carina soothed pressing kisses to her girlfriend's neck. “I’m sorry. You need your sleep.” 

“So do you, Bella. You’re the one that works 24 hours all the time.” 

Maya nodded and leaned back against Carina. “Do you want to talk about it?” Carina asked cautiously. “My dad.. his methods. They were...extreme...” she trailed off and Carina took the hint. “Okay. I won’t ask anymore. Now, can I run you a bath to cool you down? You are running quite a high fever, Bella.”

Maya nodded and sat up so Carina could get up. “Come with?”

“Of course. Come here.” She pulled Maya in for a kiss and then led her into the bathroom.


	2. "I've got you now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which an uninvited guest ruins their morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the supportive comments! this was semi requested as a maya taking care of carina. enjoy!

3 months after Carina and Maya had rekindled their relationship they were better than ever. Maya opened up about how she was feeling now and Carina always listened. 

“Mm good morning Bella.” 

“Good morning my love,” Maya responded rolling over to kiss her girlfriend. “Why are you still in bed?” Carina asked noticing it was half-past seven. 

“I went for a run and then I thought I would come back and cuddle you until you woke up,” Maya responded. 

“Si?” 

“Yep.” 

The two of them talked a little more, about random things like work until there was a knock at the door. 

“I got it,” Carina said kissing Maya again. She groaned as the knocks kept coming but still went to the door. “Coming!” She yelled before muttering a few Italian swears at their interrupted morning. 

She opened the door and immediately took a step back. “What are you doing here?...” Carina asked the uninvited visitor.

Hearing the shake in her girlfriend's voice, Maya grabbed a sweatshirt and headed out to the living room. “Carina?” 

“Papà, come fai a sapere dove abito?”  
(Dad, how do you know where I live) 

“Non importa. Ora mi lasci entrare e presentarmi al tuo amico?”  
(It does not matter. Now, are you going to let me in and introduce me to your friend?”

Carina forced herself to nod squeezing Maya’s hand to ground herself. 

“Hello. I am Vincenzo Deluca. You are?” He asked looking Maya up and down. “Captain Maya Bishop. I am..” She paused for a second looking at Carina not wanting to say they were dating if it would cause problems. 

“Papà..questa è la mia ragazza”  
(Dad, this is my girlfriend.) 

“Girlfriend?! Carina this is not what we do! You are supposed to be working on building the family name! Not spending time with a random girl and pretending to be in love! I have told you, there are plenty of men back home!” With that, he reached out and slapped her across the face hard. 

At this point, Carina was shaking so Maya intervened. “Okay sir, you need to go. Now or I will call the police!” 

Looking at his daughter in disgust he slammed the door on the way out. That left Carina and Maya frozen in the living room. That is until tears actively started to stream down Carina's cheeks. 

She started to cry so hard she nearly collapsed until Maya caught her. “Okay, okay. It's alright, I’ve got you now. You’re safe.” Maya soothed while combing the long brown locks of hair back so that Carina could see. “Come on baby let’s go sit down.” 

Carina simply nodded and allowed herself to be led to the couch. “Deep breaths Car. Watch me.” Maya shifted herself to sit in front of Carina while taking her hand. “Breathe in” Maya coached. Carina followed suit and shortly after, she could breathe normally again. 

“My papa. He’s never supported me. When my mama took Andrea, she left me with him. He screamed at me and said that whenever I got less than 100, I brought shame to his name...”

Maya was silent listening and knowing her girlfriend needed to share this to heal. “One day... I came home with a girl. She was...how do you say it?” 

“More than a friend?” Maya asked gently. 

“Si. She was my ragazza.” Carina admitted. Maya didn’t know what the word meant until now but based on the conversation topic, she had a pretty good idea of what it meant.

“What did he do love?” 

Carina moved her hair back and Maya saw a long faded scar on her hairline. “He threw a vase...”

“At you?” Maya was angry now. Angry that he had the nerve to come to their home. 

Carina simply nodded and began to cry again. “Oh, I’m so sorry my love.” Maya got up and took Carina in her arms being the big spoon for once. 

“I’m sorry...” Carina whispered once the tears died down. “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“You deserve better...” 

“Carina Deluca look at me,” Maya ordered softly. “I don’t care if you think I deserve better. Know why? Because I want you. I want you, I want to share this beautiful apartment with you. I want to grow old with you and someday I want to marry you...” Maya finished smiling. 

“Bella...you want to marry me?” 

“Yeah..is that okay?” 

“Perfectly.” She kissed her girlfriend soundly and laid her head in her lap. “Ti amo Maya Bishop.”


	3. "Sei un idiota!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which maya is an idiot and puts herself in danger to save carina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! sorry for the delay! here's another one, enjoy!

It was around 3 pm when the klaxons went off. “Ladder 19, Engine 19, Aid Car 19, PRT 19, Fire at 15000 Centennial Drive.” 

“Let’s go let’s go!” Maya called getting up and going down to the garage. As soon as she had her jacket on, she paled. “Captain?” Jack asked after he saw her go white. “Are you okay?” 

“I think I’m gonna be sick...” she ran to the nearest trash can and hurled her lunch. “Maya!” Andy called running over to her best friend. “I’m alright..just... 15000 Centennial Drive is the hospital...Carina’s working today.” 

“Oh...Look I’m sure she’ll be fine, come on we gotta go.” Maya nodded and followed Andy into the truck. Once inside, Andy handed her a bottle of water.

“Thanks.” Maya sighed. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t get a hold of Carina. “Car, it's Maya. Please pick up” she pleaded after the 3rd message. “We’re here.” Just as they got out a loud boom shook the area. “Okay,” Maya announced clearing her throat. “Gibson, Herrera, go find the explosion. Start on the east side. Hughes, Montgomery, evacuations. Miller, you’re with me, west side. Stay safe!” 

Miller followed her wordlessly knowing that if it was someone he loved in this building, he would be a mess too. He was just glad he wasn’t the captain. “This way,” Maya said breaking the silence. Dean simply nodded and followed. On their way up, they saw several doctors and nurses rushing to get out. She stopped only one. Amelia. 

“Amelia!”

“Maya!” Amelia called out coughing. “Amelia are you okay?” 

“I'm fine, Carina.. she’s locked in.” 

“Where Amelia?” Maya asked seriously. 

Amelia pointed down the hall before rushing off coughing. “I’m going down that way. Find a way to turn off the oxygen before the place blows up.” 

“On it,” Miller replied heading off to the side to find the switch. This gave Maya the chance to go down the hall and immediately found her girlfriend. Except she was trapped. 

“Carina!” She cried. 

“Maya..” Carina sighed. She was finally getting out of here... as soon as Maya got the fire out. However, this fire was just about to get worse. It was growing by the second and Carina was behind a door that was heating up quickly. “Hold on baby we’re gonna get you out. Miller, Gibson, Herrera I need your help, west hall, OB floor.” 

“Copy.” She heard from everyone. They all rushed in to help and as soon as they got a hole in the door, Maya yanked off her gear and her helmet to go get Carina. “Bishop no!”

“I have to go get her!” 

“It’s not safe!”

“I don’t care.” With that, she squeezed herself through the opening. 

“Ciao” Carina whispered softly as Maya got to her. “Hi, baby. You feeling okay?” Maya asked coughing because of all the smoke. 

“Si.” Carina nodded. “Let’s get you out of here.” Maya sighed. “On our..” Maya paused to cough, “way out.” 

“Copy captain.” Maya got Carina out safe and sound and was about to crawl out herself when a shelf collapsed in front of the exit. “Maya!” Carina shouted. 

“Get her out of here,” Andy ordered Dean. Nodding, Dean grabbed the Italian doctor and ran towards the stairs. 

“We need to get this shelf moved now,” Gibson said worried about his captain. “Agreed. On my count. One, two, three.” They managed to push it a little bit and stopped when they heard a thud. Maya had collapsed

“Shit. She’s on the ground. She’s completely vulnerable to the smoke right now.” Somehow this made them even stronger and they pushed it just enough to grab Maya and drag her unconscious body out. 

“Let’s go.” 

“Warren, this is Gibson, Herrera and I are headed down, Bishop is unconscious.”

“What?! Okay, copy.” A few minutes later, everyone was evacuated and Maya was laid down on a gurney. 

“Let’s get some oxygen on her now,” Warren said noticing the signs of smoke inhalation and concussion. 

“Where’s Carina? She’ll want to ride with her to Pres.” Vic asked. “Here,” Dean replied leading Carina over. 

“Is she?...” Carina trailed off looking at Warren once they had gotten on the road. “She’ll be okay. She hit her head and she’s got a low-grade concussion and some smoke inhalation that will need intubation until her lungs are stronger” 

“You can talk to her you know...” Warren prompted seeing Carina bite her lip as if she was holding herself back. 

“Sei un idiota!” Carina shouted at her unconscious girlfriend. “Siete così stupidi Maya. You took off all your gear to come to rescue me. I love you so much, and I can’t lose you.” She cried watching as her tears spilled onto her scrub pants. She cleared her throat and imagined the time Maya finally understood her Italian and it made her smile. "Since you can’t kiss me, I’m going to kiss you.” 

Since she couldn’t remove the tube, she settled right next to it. “Ti amo” And for the rest of the ride she gripped Maya's hand so tight, Warren thought her hand might fall off.


End file.
